Team Plasma/Games/Black
Team Plasma is met early in the games. Ghetsis appears in Accumula Town where he is holding a rally trying to get people to join Team Plasma's cause. Following this rally the will be approached and battled by a person named N. After this, the player will next come across two s at the Dreamyard who are trying to capture a in order to get some Dream Mist to spread their message in people's dreams. After defeating them here they will steal a young girl's Pokémon and hide in the Wellspring Cave. The player will team up with Cheren and save the Pokémon. After defeating Lenora at the Nacrene Gym, Team Plasma will attack the museum in Nacrene City and steal a bone from the Dragon Fossil. As the player gives chase, N will appear again and battle the player. After this, the player heads into Pinwheel Forest where they will defeat the Team Plasma Grunts, causing Gorm to return the Dragon Skull to player, which he or she then immediately gives to Lenora. The next encounter is in Castelia City where they have stolen Bianca's Munna. After confronting them, they will give Munna back. After entering Nimbasa City, the player will find two grunts harassing an old man. After defeating them, they will run off. After heading over to the Ferris wheel, N will appear again. N and the player will take a ride on the Ferris wheel where N will reveal that he is the leader of Team Plasma. The two will then battle after getting off the Ferris wheel. The next encounter will be in Driftveil City. Cheren will appear and say that Team Plasma has been seen in the city. Zinzolin and some grunts are at the Cold Storage plotting something. Clay, the Driftveil Gym Leader appears and chases them off. Later, as the player journeys through the Chargestone Cave, the Shadow Triad appears and takes the player to N and the two will battle again. After being defeated, they will leave. N is then briefly encountered outside the Mistralton Gym where he tests the friendship between the player and their current lead Pokémon. After defeating Brycen at the Icirrus Gym, Team Plasma appears at Dragonspiral Tower where N awakens or . After a brief talk with the player, N flies off. Alder, who has also witnessed these events, advises everyone to go to Relic Castle where they run into Ghetsis who tells them it is pointless to continue resisting them and leaves. Ghetsis will then confront the player on the Tubeline Bridge and tell them that even though they have the Light/Dark Stone Team Plasma will achieve its goal. Soon after the player will witness Ghetsis giving another speech in Opelucid City. After defeating the Elite Four, the player will head to the Champion's room where they will see N after he has defeated Alder. N will then reveal his castle, which rises out of the ground and attaches to the building. The player then chases N into the castle where the Seven Sages try to stop him/her. The Unova Gym Leaders then appear to keep the sages busy while the player searches the castle. Two women who claim to be goddesses and the Shadow Triad will then lead the player to N. Before anything can happen, or will appear and the player will have to capture the dragon. The player and N will then have one final battle, with the player proving victorious. Ghetsis arrives and is furious at N and says that he was just working behind the scenes on his true goal of ruling Unova as the only one with Pokémon. He will then challenge the player in rage. After the player defeats Ghetsis, Cheren and Alder take him away while N tells the player he will continue on with his goal but will do it the right way. After the credits roll, Looker will appear at the player's house and request their help in finding and capturing the other sages of Team Plasma. Each sage will tell some back history on Team Plasma before being arrested. The Shadow Triad will also appear at Marvelous Bridge where they will give the player the Adamant, Lustrous, and Griseous Orbs. They also reveal that they rescued Ghetsis from being arrested and he has now fled. Before the sage Ryoku is arrested at Relic Castle, he says that he was planning to catch the Pokémon and give it to Ghetsis, but no one knows his and N's whereabouts, and that no one even knows if they are really parent and child. Once all the sages are arrested, Looker says that he heard N was seen in a distant land with a Dragon Pokémon. Some Team Plasma Grunts will also appear during the Liberty Pass event where they will take over Liberty Garden and try to capture . was going to be revived from a Fossil and powered up by Team Plasma to create the most powerful Pokémon ever, but the project was abandoned because N felt that any Pokémon modified by science had lost its pureness. However, one scientist kept working on it, annoyed that N denied his talent. This scientist reconstructed Genesect and powered up the gun on its back. As a part of Ghetsis's plan, Team Plasma had set up a laboratory in N's Castle which was used to attack and break the security around Amanita's Pokémon Storage System and gain master access to it with the intention of releasing every Pokémon that was stored there. Team Plasma had everything ready to begin releasing Pokémon, but this plan would only be carried out on N's command; since N, Ghetsis, and Team Plasma were ultimately defeated by the player, the plan was never executed. Category:Team Plasma